


Criminal Case Files

by Charlie_Ethans



Category: Real Person Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 11:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19004842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_Ethans/pseuds/Charlie_Ethans
Summary: This is a bunch of reports of criminals whether they are alive or dead. DO NOT READ IF YOU CAN NOT HANDLE DETAILS OF SEXUAL ASSAULT AND MURDER AS THIS CONTAINS REPORTS OF RAPISTS AND MURDERERS. DO NOT GLORIFY THE CRIMES OF THESE PEOPLEDisclaimer: This is listed as real person fiction but the following is not fiction, the following is all true and i am remaining as unbiased as possible





	Criminal Case Files

**Author's Note:**

> Viewers discretion is advised

Name: Brock Turner  
Age as of time of writing: 23  
Accused crime: Two counts of Rape, Two counts of Felony sexual assault, and one for Attempted sexual assault  
Conviction: Three for Felony Sexual assault  
Sentence: 6 months in a county jail

Brock “The Rapist” Turner was a 19 year old man who was a college student who, while at a party, dragged an unconscious girl(being referred to as emily doe) from her bed and behind a dumpster and proceeded to finger her and hump her body until she was rescued by two stanford sweden students who chased and caught him, resulting in his capture of The rapist known as Brock Turner. The victim gave a testimony against Brock. This testimony detailed that she woke up in the hospital with no idea how she got there, she wasn't able to remember what happened that night so Brock took advantage of this and claimed that the victim consented entirely. This created a weird thing in his story as his story claimed she had said only three words this entire time which was yes. No human talks like that so the victim made a point of that. She detailed how’d the lawyers attacked her with questions victimizing Brock. After the trial there was the sentencing. Felony sexual assault carries out to a maximum of 14 years in prison while the prosecutor recommended a sentence of 6 years with probation. The judge unjustly sentenced Brock to 6 months in prison, which he only did half of. The sentence was criticized and the judge was accused of white male bias. The sentence was compared to another mans sentence who as people put it “Kissed a 17 year old girl who lied about her age in a 21+ bar and was given 17 years” the exact details of that case are unknown to me at the time of writing. The victim was reported to have phoned her boyfriend that night and promise him a “reward”. Turners lawyers said that she wanted it, this is bullshit, consenting to sex with one person on the phone while drunk is not a consent to a stranger.  
In addition, Brock attempted to kiss the victims younger sister but was unsuccessful, the sister also noted that she never saw Turner and the victim interact. Brock insisted that the victim and him drank beer together, danced, then fell from the window somehow while making out and when the fell behind a dumpster and then he asked if he could finger her and hump her, which he said that she said yes. I believe this all is a lie. 

 

Brock turner was a big time swimmer in his college, which is why people are defending him. What Brock did is unforgivable. He Raped an unconscious woman and tried to victimize himself for this, we need to remember what he did. He wants us to forget but we should never forget. Brock Fucking Turner is a Rapist.


End file.
